1. Field
The patent disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
2. Background
A refrigerator refrigerates or freezes food items or the like to keep them fresh in storage. The refrigerator includes an ice maker for making ice and an ice container to receive ice made by the ice maker.
A full ice detection lever, a mechanical device, coupled to a controller detects whether or not the ice container is full of ice. The full ice detection lever positioned at a lower side and rises as high as the ice is accumulated in the ice container. When the full ice detection lever rises by more than a certain height due to ice accumulation, the controller determines that the ice container is full. However, in the related art, if the full ice detection lever becomes frozen, the mechanical operation of the full ice detection lever is not likely to be performed, and the controller cannot determine whether the ice container is full. In such faulty state, ice is continuously supplied, causing an overflow of ice from the ice container.